


#1 Colonel

by inverts



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverts/pseuds/inverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peony got the novelty coffee mug for Jade, but the one who actually uses it is Peony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Colonel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



  
  



End file.
